


The Malcolm Effect

by nobutsiriuslywhat



Series: The Raptorverse [2]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobutsiriuslywhat/pseuds/nobutsiriuslywhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncle Ian is too old for this shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Malcolm Effect

Ian Malcolm sat in his office at the University of Texas, sipping a quickly cooling coffee. He had just finished his last lecture for the day: Chaos Theory and Extinction, The Applied Mechanics.

He had really wanted to call it The Reason Those Animals Went Extinct in the First Place and Have We Not Learned Our Lesson. But, alas, the university didn't seem to have a sense of humor and made him change it. There were committees involved, they were very stern.

With the renewed focus and excitement for dinosaurs in recent years, his lectures were always full to bursting. Hundreds of eager students crammed into one of the lecture halls, all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. There was no shortage of questions, and generally, his students fell into two distinct categories.

The first were the students who were there for the math. Who lived and breathed mathematical theory, and who loved to see it applied in such a unique (and proven) way. The other? Well, they were there to listen to the famed Ian Malcolm, survivor from the original Jurassic Park.

And Site B. Can't forget about Site B.

Nearly every lecture he was asked what his thoughts on Jurassic World were. He had a lot of thoughts about Jurassic World, and none of them were very nice. You couldn’t pay him enough money to step foot on that island again. And, let me tell you, they tried. It was a few years into InGen’s rebirth, after they had gotten their processes stabilized again, that they had asked him to please, come and take a look.

Ian, very explicitly, told then where they could shove their money.

They never called back.

His musings were interrupted by the honking call of the velociraptor.

Sarah thought she was fucking hysterical for changing his text tone. His ringtone was the mating call of a tyrannosaurus rex. Yeah, his students got a kick out of that one when he forgot to silence the device.

He scooped his phone out of the pocket of his customary leather jacket.

_Darcy Lewis (text)_

Ian swiped the message open.

_I'm sorry I ever said that running from dinosaurs was boring._

He smiled. Not that he'd admit it, but Darcy Lewis was his favorite. The marriage to her aunt might not have worked out (and Sarah might have said _I told you so_ when he came groveling back), but she never ceased to call him family.

Ian Malcolm had married into the Lewis family when Darcy was a scant seven years old. He had only managed to stay married to Linda, her aunt, for just over three years before they decided that they were better friends than lovers. They still had a close friendship to this day.

Plus, she got along with Sarah, so that was a bonus.

As a child, Darcy had been whip-smart, with a zest for learning, and a sense of humor to rival his own. He could tell, as she had gotten older, that the stories of his past adventures were wearing on her. She'd roll her eyes at the pack hunting nature of the raptors and wave away the tales of how the tyrannosaurs smelled. But she still sat and listened. His other nieces and nephews, during the course of his marriage to their aunt, never really gave him much of a chance, and were openly disappointed when a birthday card didn't contain money.

They all knew that he was well off. InGen had paid out a lot of money to the survivors of Jurassic Park so that they wouldn’t sue. Well, that and to not go public, but that ship sailed when someone had the fucking bright idea to bring a fully grown tyrannosaurus rex back to the States. In addition to the hush money, Dr. Malcolm was paid a very pretty penny to go on multiple speaking tours (the gag order was null and void after the Site B _incident_ ), and he also knew the value of saving of money.

In other words, he was loaded, and Ian Malcolm did not reward rudeness and ill-concealed contempt. And his nieces and nephews did not hide their selfishness.

But Darcy? Darcy always got money. Darcy Ann Lewis was the best the Lewis family had to offer. After he divorced her Aunt Linda, he made sure to keep in touch. Or, more actually, _Darcy_ made sure to keep in touch, even at ten years old. Uncle Ian was always invited to birthday parties and milestone events.

He was even invited to the Stark Industries: We Survived the Invasion of New York gala. Because his niece worked for the fucking Avengers. He was extremely proud of her. She called herself a _scientist wrangler,_ and the one time he asked her exactly what it was that she did, he had to cut off her rambling list ten minutes in. Apparently she did _a lot_.

After the fall of SHIELD and the subsequent data dump, he had called her up and _begged_ her to change jobs. She quite proudly told him that SHEILDRA could go shove and she worked for Stark Industries, _thank you very much._

Ian admired her character. As she had grown older, he applauded her tenacity and, dare he say, stubbornness. Always defending her position in an argument and never backing down. She could admit when she was wrong, however.

What?

He read the text again.

_She was clearly admitting she was wrong_ _…_ _about being chased by dinosaurs._

_Ian read the text three more times before he replied. In all caps. Because she could not fucking mean what he thought she did. He couldn_ _’_ _t even count on two hands the amount of times he had told her to stay far, far away from Jurassic World and the bullshit that went with it._

_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? FOR THE LOVE OF GOD TELL ME YOU_ _’_ _RE NOT WHERE I THINK YOU ARE. THAT_ _’_ _S A BAD IDEA, DARCY! WHY DON_ _’_ _T YOU LISTEN TO ANYTHING I SAY? THIS IS WHY WE CAN_ _’_ _T HAVE NICE THINGS._

Ian stared at his phone after he sent the message, fully expecting her to immediately tell him that she was joking.

After staring at his phone for a full ten minutes, he made sure his text alert was as loud as it could go before gathering his things and heading home.

He could not deal with this shit.

He also might have checked his phone at every stop sign and red light he came to. You know, just in case the sound wasn’t working on his phone. He pulled into his driveway and ran into the house, ready to ask Sarah if she had heard from Darcy before he remembered that she was on an expedition somewhere in Africa.

Sarah was one of Darcy’s favorite people, and for some reason found her stories from the African savannah much more interesting than his measly dinosaur ones.

Ian vowed to ignore his phone for the rest of the night because it had to be a joke. _Right?_

He lunged for his phone when it went off as he was finishing a Hungry Man dinner.

_You_ _’_ _re my favorite mathematician._

Ian scowled at his phone. He took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds, trying to gain some semblance of calm, because now? Now he knew that she was serious. She was only that complimentary when she was asking for forgiveness… or begging Sarah to let her join her on safari.

His fingers flew over the keys, _DARCY, TELL ME THAT DINOSAUR IS A FUCKING EUPHEMISM. THIS ISN_ _’_ _T FUNNY. I_ _’_ _M TOO OLD FOR THIS SHIT._

And he _was_. He had been in his thirties when the first incident happened and now he was nearing sixty. This couldn’t be good for his health.

His phone lit up with a response, _Calm your tits, I_ _’_ _m fine. There_ _’_ _s been a slight containment issue._

A SLIGHT CONTAINMENT ISSUE?

No. He refused to even entertain that idea because it was too fucking insane. From what he gathered from the hundreds of press releases that accompanied the opening of Jurassic World, they took the best of what the world had to offer in security and zoo management. Sure, they had to adapt it for a whole new set of animals, but in the _many fucking years_ since that _stupid_ park had been open, there hadn’t been one issue.

Well, there was nothing that made it onto the internet, which meant it practically had a perfect record.

He called her.

She sent him to voicemail.

Ian immediately went to the most trusted source he could think of. The internet.

Within seconds, his heart was in his throat because he had found the hashtag _runforyourlives_ and the picture that went with it.

The picture of Darcy breaking Vic Hoskins fingers.

Oh, Ian knew who Vic was and what he wanted to do. How he wanted to groom those animals and set them loose in the world _for the good of mankind_. He was the one that Ian had told to go shove that fucking money so far up his ass he should be able to cough it up.

He made a mental note to send her a card and a gift certificate to her favorite coffee shop for doing that. You know, if she _fucking survived on that island._

Ian couldn’t fall asleep. Every few minutes he would try and call her again, praying that this time she would answer. Just after midnight, as he was sitting down at his computer to by a plane ticket to the _last fucking place on earth_ he wanted to go, he heard the velociraptor.

It was a picture message this time and before he even opened it, he sighed in relief. If Darcy was able to stop and take a picture, then everything had to be okay. Right?

He reached to take a sip of his coffee as he opened the message.

The cup crashed to the floor as he stared at his niece. Surrounded by raptors. Kissing one of them as the rest cuddled around her.

He bought a ticket for the next flight out.


End file.
